Marriage's Reasons
by Night ngeL
Summary: I got really bored when I wrote this. It's basically the reason why the people of HM64 married their wives. PG13 cuz of few swear words in it. Rated PG-13 for a few swear words CHAPTER TWO UP Why the HM64 girls married their husbands.
1. Man, their reasons are just incongruous

Night Angel: I have no idea why I wrote this and actually post it up. I got really bored. That's all I have to say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day Jack got married to Elli had just ended. Jack was happily married to Elli. Everyone else was married, Gray to Popuri, Cliff to Ann, Harris to Maria and Kai to Karen.   
  
After the wedding, Jack went out after finishing work and found Gray. he asked him curiously why he married the pregnant Popuri. "Popuri's parents own a flower store with grass in it and I don't wanna buy it so I get free one and Popuri's growing it and cutting it."   
  
Jack went away form him and soon found Cliff. Had asked him why he'd married Ann. "Too damn lazy to take care of Cane. Make Ann do it for me."   
  
Like he did with Gray, he went away and went into town where he found Harris. He answered to Jack's question, why did you married Maria, "I'll let you on a secret. I don't actually deliver mail, I read it and-" He was interrupted by Jack. "Isn't that gossip then?" "Let me finish," the nosey mailman said, "and if there's a word I don't understand, I ask the bookworm I'm married to. Now that you know, I must kill you"  
  
Jack slowly walked away and went to the mountains. He asked Kai and he said, (if you can't figure out what the question is, you're an idiot) "There is no court here so no matter how much of a bastard I am, the beautiful Karen can't divorce me and she's stuck with me forever."   
  
Jack soon went back to the ranch and was about to go inside his house when four people went up to him. Those four people were Gray, Cliff, Harris, and Kai. "Now that you know why we married them," said Cliff, " you need to tell US why you married Elli." "Is it for free cakes?" Gray asked. Jack nodded his head no. "Is it that you think she's cute even though you know that Karen's more attractive?" Again, he nodded no. "Is it that your too lazy to crate the eggs? (cuz you know how when you marry them, they crate the eggs)" Harris asked. For the last time, he nodded no. "THEN WHAT IS THE REASON?!" They all yelled at the same time. "I just don't like Jeff." Jack said. They either sweatdrop or fell anime style before going home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night Angel: Yes, yes, I know. it's weird. Like I said, I got really bored. And that's my HM64 fic. Bye-bye!!! 


	2. If the men can do it, why not the women?

Night Angel: Okay, so I lied. But wouldn't you rather have a chapter two in this fic then a one-shot fic? This chapter's gonna be why the HM64 girls married their husband.

* * *

Today was the first day having Jack as a husband. After receiving an egg from her husband, Jack, he left to work on who knows what (so Elli thought). Elli noticed that Jack left the ranch after he was finish working. Oh well, when in Rome... 

Elli hiked up to the vineyard and caught Karen near the entrance, asking her why she married Kai. Her response was, "Kai is hard working, and I don't feel like working at the vineyard if you get what I mean." She winked at Elli.

She nodded and walked away--into the mountains, where Maria was found. Maria was asked by Elli why she married Harris.

"Well, at first, I was going after Grey but then Popuri married him first and all the other guys were taken. Seeing how I didn't want to live the rest of my life as a hermit, I married Harris.

"What about Jeff?" Elli asked her.

"What?" Maria said in shock, "There's a Jeff?!"

Jack's wife sighed and walked away towards the Green Ranch. Popuri was found there, watering the plants. Elli asked the same question to her.

"I like flowers. Fertilizer helps flowers grow. Now because I'm married to Grey, I can get all the free fertilizer I want." Popuri continue to water the plants happily as if Elli hadn't been there at all.

Just like with all the others, the brown-headed girl walked away, finding a redhead out on the fields. Her question to her was the same as all the other questions she asked. Ann hesitated when she was asked that question. Finally, she answered.

"Uh, I want to be related to Karen?" Elli sweat dropped, but Ann took no notice. Elli left the Green Ranch and back to the Ranch that Jack owned. Elli found herself arriving home earlier than Jack. Just about when she was about to open the door, a shadow of four was upon her. She turned around. Ann, Karen, Maria and Popuri were all in front of Elli. Karen was the first to speak up.

"We're just wondering why you married Jack--since you asked us all of course."

Elli opened her mouth to say something, but Ann interrupted her.

"Wait, lemme guess. Is it that you want Jack to be related to your Grandma?"

They all stared at her--even Elli.

"What? It's a perfectly good reason."

Elli shook her head no.

"Can I try?" Maria asked, but asked anyways, "Is it for the free eggs?"

Like before, she shook her head no.

"Then, for the free milk?" asked Popuri. Again, the answer was no.

"THEN WHAT'S THE REASON?!" They all cried, but not in unison (fortunately for Elli, she just managed to catch the question).

"I have an easy life now cause Jack does all the work." Ironic, Elli seemed to be proud of her reason.

Karen and Ann both slapped their forehead whilst Popuri stared at the her in confusion. Maria heard, but acted as if she was immune to her reason. Nonetheless, all the wives returned to their homes once Elli had told her reason.

* * *

Night Angel: Okay, I know this chapter's weird too. At least I put this chapter up. 


End file.
